


Pura Arte

by kalinebogard



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: Dois homens tentando chegar a um acordo: um deles, extremamente dramático e enfático em seus argumentos. O outro? Estoico.Mas ambos teimosos em defender o próprio ponto de vista, cada um a sua maneira!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Pura Arte

— Essa discussão nunca vai ter fim. Porque você é teimoso e supervaloriza aqueles irresponsáveis.

Geralt suspirou ao ouvir a acusação pela terceira ou quarta vez. Ele não catalogaria aquilo que acontecia como uma “discussão”, pois apenas uma das partes esbravejava, enquanto a outra (o próprio Geralt) escutava. Até tentou interromper em um ou dois momentos, sendo lindamente ignorado.

— Você não vai dizer nada?! — Jaskier cobrou transbordando de indignação.

— Isso...

— Mas é claro que você não vai dizer nada. É tão típico da sua espécie — o outro homem voltou a interromper, obrigando Geralt a erguer as duas sobrancelhas de modo divertido.

Ambos estavam na sala dos professores, com Geralt acomodado a cabeceira da grande mesa, enquanto Jaskier andava, irritado, de um lado para o outro, eventualmente gesticulando para evidenciar a indignação.

Geralt logo imaginou que a tentativa de chegar a um acordo seria um fracasso total, mas ele não era homem de sequer tentar. Mesmo prevendo o resultado desastroso...

Ele era o treinador da equipe masculina de Futebol Americano do colégio. Um tipo alto e forte, que cumpria a risca qualquer estereótipo em relação a um dos esportes de contato mais agressivos do cenário nacional. Fazia sucesso pela aparência física, embora não tanto pela personalidade menos atrativa.

Já Jaskier era professor de Artes e Teatro, de trejeitos tão exagerados e exóticos quanto qualquer pré-conceito poderia apresentar.

— Eles apenas se atrasaram — Geralt resmungou sem paciência.

E conseguiu fazer o outro professor se arrepiar de pura indignação.

— Apenas se atrasaram? — Jaskier soou irônico e indignado, numa combinação proporcional que fez Geralt sentir que estava enrascado.

A questão toda daquela pseudo discussão estava no fato de três alunos chegarem atrasados para as aulas de Artes e conquistarem assim uma detenção que os manteria afastados dos treinos. Por coincidência eram integrantes titulares do time de Futebol Americano, faltar nos treinos às vésperas das competições estaduais poderia causar um prejuízo inimaginável para a equipe e para o destino dos garotos.

— Sim, Jaskier. Eles chegaram atrasados na aula e você os colocou de detenção pra se vingar.

— Eles se atrasaram todas as aulas desse mês, senhor treinador, caso tenha se esquecido — foi a vez do professor de Artes resmungar — E eu não estou me vingando. Estou tentando ensinar responsabilidades pra esses adolescentes. O que você faria se eles se atrasassem em todos os treinos durante um mês...?

— Hn...

— Não venha com “hn” pra cima de mim, Geralt. Você teria dado mais do que uma semana de detenção, eu te conheço. Então não queira aliviar o castigo a sua conveniência e passar pano pra aluno irresponsável.

O treinador cruzou os braços musculosos, evidenciando a condição física invejável, pela qual todas as professoras, sem exceção, e algumas alunas suspiravam; e lançou um olhar na direção de Jaskier.

— O resultado dessa discussão vai influenciar no nosso jantar de hoje a noite? — ele soou um tanto em dúvida.

— Claro que não — Jaskier respondeu mais do que depressa — Uma coisa é uma coisa, outra coisa é outra coisa.

Com essa confirmação Geralt ficou mais sério.

— Você precisa liberar meus jogadores da detenção, não pode comparar aulas de desenho com treino sério e preparatório pra uma carreira...

— “Aulas de desenho”...? — Jaskier repetiu incrédulo.

Geralt suspirou, de novo, recostando-se na cadeira e se preparando para a longa batalha que vinha travando desde que soube da detenção e que parecia longe de acabar.

oOo

— Este vinho é tão saboroso que poderia ser considerado uma obra de arte — Jaskier balançou a taça perto do próprio nariz, aspirando o aroma adocicado — Ah, mas para o incrível treinador Geralt de Rivia arte é apenas desenhinho de homem palito.

— Eu nunca disse isso — Geralt rebateu.

— Não com essas palavras — Jaskier torceu o nariz antes de beber um gole do vinho.

Em momentos assim Geralt se questionava como o relacionamento deles durava tanto tempo. Eram tão opostos e com preferencias tão atritosas! Quando Jaskier enfiava um assunto na cabeça não parava de falar sobre aquilo. E o drama? Por todos os céus, como aquele homem era dramático.

Geralt nunca acreditou em coisas místicas, muito menos em signos. Mas sempre que ouvia algo a respeito do exagero emocional de cancerianos... sua certeza inabalável dava uma pequena estremecida.

— Para defender os seus brutamontes você desmereceu a minha matéria. Geralt, eu fiz faculdade, conheço a história da Arte através dos séculos, a humanidade foi influenciada por artistas brilhantes! Eu sou um ator, musicista compositor e...

— “Dê uma moeda pro seu bruxo”... — Geralt resmungou antes de beber do próprio vinho.

— Me desculpe...? — a voz de Jaskier ergueu uma oitava — Você está debochando da música que eu...

A frase foi interrompida pela proximidade do garçom que trazia a refeição para o casal. Ambos costumavam jantar naquele lugar ao menos uma vez por semana, pois foi onde fizeram o primeiro encontro. E Jaskier tinha uma queda por tradições românticas. Geralt não se importava com esses detalhes, apenas se deixava levar porque, apesar da aparência indiferente, quase desinteressada; quando via o parceiro feliz, ele próprio ficava feliz. Sensação piegas que fingia não sentir.

Claro, as vezes o exagero do namorado o colocava em situações complicadas. Jaskier parecia disposto a castigar os alunos que se atrasaram para a aula, achando que a atitude deles era de puro descaso com a matéria. Geralt foi tentar um acordo e acabou piorando tudo. Jaskier pegou uma frase mal colocada e criou uma tempestade dentro de um copo para tequila...

— Esse jantar maravilhoso... não é uma aula de desenho, mas é quase arte pura!

O outro professor provocou, fazendo Geralt revirar os olhos. Estava esperando uma oportunidade para negociar a detenção dos meninos, ou ao menos protelá-la até depois das competições estaduais. Não queria simplesmente livrá-los do castigo, mas treinar com afinco e ter um bom resultado nas partidas influenciaria na avaliação de olheiros profissionais, até mesmo prejudicaria alguma possível bolsa para a faculdade.

Obviamente Geralt sabia da importância das Artes para a história da humanidade, a questão é que no mundo em que viviam nem todos colocavam isso como primeira opção para sobreviver. Vários dos alunos que jogavam Futebol Americano estavam treinando até a exaustão a fim de conseguir dar um passo rumo a um futuro melhor, relacionado ao que amavam.

— Jaskier... — tentou retomar o assunto, mas o outro ergueu a mão, levando um garfo com macarrão enrolado até os lábios.

— Como bons admiradores da arte, não vamos estragar esse jantar, okay? Você não respeita minhas aulas, peço que respeite ao menos o mestre cozinheiro.

Geralt respirou fundo e recostou-se contra a cadeira, observando o prazer que o namorado exprimia ao degustar a comida.

Com certeza estavam longe de chegar a um acordo. Mas ele continuaria tentando.

Ah, se continuaria...

oOo

— Porra... Ge-Geralt... admito que seu... pau é arte...

A frase saiu entre ofegos e gemidos, enquanto Jaskier continuava movendo os quadris, sentado sobre o corpo do namorado.

Tinham terminado o jantar e, seguindo a tradição, ido para a casa de Geralt, que tinha a cama maior e mais confortável; e que naquele instante segurava o outro pelos quadris, para que os movimentos de penetração fossem mais rápidos, quase frenéticos.

— Jaskier... — sussurrou sabendo que seria erradamente interpretado. E foi.

O professor de Artes inclinou-se e o tomou pelos lábios, começando um beijo quase obsceno graças aos sons agudos de prazer que se misturavam com a respiração descompassada. Havia suor, calor e cheiro de sexo... elementos que compunham a cena de amor e apenas aumentava o desejo.

Era a segunda rodada, mas ambos eram insaciáveis. Queriam mais. E parte daquela dedicação toda só vinha partilhar a cama de ambos quando Jaskier estava irritado. Ah, o corpo daquele homem era composto de muito drama e intensidade. Quando estava de mau-humor, extravasava na cama.

Jaskier gritou quando o pênis de Geralt o pressionou na próstata, gozo quente esguichou e se espalhou pelo tórax forte e bem moldado de músculos, mas as estocadas não se interromperam. Geralt queria mais, muito mais.

A discussão sobre o castigo dos alunos, relegada a segundo plano, não veria acordo tão já. Paralelo a noite de sexo... o ato de amor também estava longe de acabar.

Mas que fique claro, Geralt nunca prolongava as discussões de propósito...

Ah, mas é claro que não!


End file.
